This invention relates to steering column mounted transmission control mechanisms and more particularly to such mechanisms having a flexible cable connection with the transmission.
Prior art column mounted shift mechanisms use a shift tube which is operated by the manual shift lever and extends the full length of the mast jacket. A linkage is connected from a lever arm disposed at the distal end of the shift tube for transmitting the shift movement to the transmission.
With the introduction of front wheel drive type power trains, most shift mechanisms have been installed as floor mounted shift mechanisms rather than column mounted shift mechanisms. The floor mounted shift mechanisms permit the use of flexible cable connections between the shift lever and the transmission which reduces the routing problems and engine roll problems associated with front wheel drives.